


changes

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [10]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbians, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy Jitters, Riley and Maya don't know what to do, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 10: Bay Window Moment)Two important bay window moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed an idea that fit into the series (1, 3-5, and 7-9, because 2 and 6 are part of a different series), while also taking place before Breana had her, Farkle and Lucas’ babies.

Riley was sleeping naked with her arms around Maya when they were woken up by one of their phones going off. “That’s your phone.” Riley groaned at Maya. They had gone to a party at NYU the night before, and Josh got them home safely. “Who’s calling this early?” Maya groaned. “Early? It’s 10 am.” Riley rolled her eyes.

Maya looked at her phone. “Farkle called me. Why did he call me?” She asked Riley. “‘M’ is before ‘R’, easier to find in his contacts. Call him back! Something might be wrong with the babies! They know we went out last night!” Riley worried. Maya quickly redialed Farkle’s number, waiting for him to answer. “Farkle? Hello?” She said. “ _Hi Maya.”_ Farkle answered. “Why did you call, you woke us up and now Riley’s all worried.” Maya explained. _“Because Breana’s freaking out about the babies. Could we borrow the bay window? I know you stayed over there last night because Riley drunk texted me that she was going to get laid. Lucas guessed  that she was a light weight.”_ Farkle told Maya.

Maya turned to Riley. “They just need to borrow the bay window because Breana’s freaking out.” She told her. “But we’re naked!” Riley exclaimed. Maya rolled her eyes. “All you need to do is get clothes on.” Before Riley could protest, Maya put her phone back up to her ear. “Just give us like thirty minutes to get dressed.” She told Farkle. _“Ok, thank you Maya.”_ Farkle said before he hung up. 

Riley looked at Maya. Maya giggled. “If we take a shower together with no funny business, we could get done faster.” She told Riley. “Ok.” Riley agreed.

Riley and Maya were decent in just enough time before the party of three knocked on the door. Riley ran to the door. “Hi Farkle, Breana, Lucas.” She said. “Hi Riley.” Breana said. She looked like she had been crying. Riley frowned. “You guys know where the bay window is.” She told the trio.

~***GMW***~

Breana walked to Riley’s room with Farkle and Lucas. She sat in the center of the baby window, with Farkle and Lucas on either side of her. Farkle stroked her hair while Lucas rubbed her back, knowing that that was where the babies were kicking her the most. “What has you so freaked out about retaining the babies?” Farkle asked Breana. Lucas could feel how tense she was.

Breana chewed on her lip. “I-I’m scared of losing the babies. I know I’m in the second trimester, and almost in the third, but it could happen, and you know what happened before.” she whispered. “I know.” Lucas held her. “Elizabeth retired from being an Obstetrician to be a midwife, and she said the babies look good.” Farkle reassured her. They had a midwife because she was terrified of hospitals, and as long as she and the babies were fine, a homebirth was what was best. “Plus we still don’t know which one of us is the father.” Farkle chuckled.

Breana smiled at Farkle and Lucas. “I hope each of you are the father of one of the babies. It’s very plausible, since the twins are definitely fraternal, and how you guys share me.” She giggled, blushing just a little bit. “Oh yeah?” Lucas teased  her. Breana nodded. “Just ask Farkle. Farkle laughed. “It’s true, there are a lot of examples of fraternal twins with different fathers.” He told Lucas.

Lucas smiled. “Is there anything else?” He asked Breana. Breana nodded. “Yeah. I miss my family. There was a good reason I left, but the family I actually want in my life missed so much. Like high school graduation and me getting pregnant. And I don’t want them to miss anymore.” She’d primarily fled to New York to get away from her mother, and then she’d found an aunt, her mother’s half sister, with a cousin the same age (aka Andy).

Farkle held Breana’s hand. ”My father has worked with yours before. I didn’t want to pressure you, so I waited to tell you until you were ready.” He told her. Stuart had worked with Donald Davenport before since they were both scientists with big companies. It wasn’t his fault that her mother, his ex wife, was so bad.

“So what do you think?” Lucas asked Breana. “I would like to talk to my dad, yes.” Breana told him. “I also think that I want to find out the genders of the babies.”

~***GMW***~

Maya and Riley were sitting in the living room bay window. “Do you think they’ll be ok?” Maya asked Riley. Riley nodded. “They love each other, and it’s like when Farkle and Smackle were together, just 100 times more intense. They didn’t propose to her just because she got pregnant, you know it was building up.” Maya nodded. “Even though we don’t know the entire story of all of her scars, I know it was bad, since obviously something happened after her and her twin brother were returned to her family. Obviously even I didn’t have it as bad as she did.” She explained to Riley.

Riley nodded. “We should do something special for them.” She suggested. “Like what?” Maya wondered. “We could throw them a baby shower. And if they want to know, it can double as a gender reveal party.” Riley told Maya. Maya nodded. “Sounds good. But what about us? Auggie and Ava almost walked in on us. Luckily I yelled at them to go away before they could come in.” She said.

“I know. Maybe we could find an apartment near NYU, though in order to stay  in apartment and not a dorm, we’d have to get married next July, so that we would have enough time to get the paperwork together.” Riley explained. “It’s already September. Do you really think we can plan a wedding in 10 months?” She looked at Riley like she was crazy, well she was, but that was besides the point.

“I don’t know.” Riley shrugged, grinning at Maya sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I wanted this to focus both on Riley and the dynamic that is the Farkle/Breana/Lucas relationship.


End file.
